fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Severa
Severa (セレナ Serena, Serena in the Japanese version) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Awakening. She is the daughter of Cordelia, and one of the characters from the future. She is one of few female Mercenaries, and the first one in a main series title, barring Reclassing. Severa can potentially be the sister or mother of Morgan. She is voiced by Saori Seto in the Japanese version and Julie Ann Taylor in the English version. Profile In her Paralogue, Severa is forced by Nelson to fight against Chrom's army in order to retrieve her precious ring which was stolen when she was sleeping. Another person, Holland, was also forced to fight as well. Severa eventually meets up with her mother and Chrom's army and asks them to help her get to Holland so she can talk to him. When Severa reaches him she chastises him for fighting for blood money and convinces him to return to his family so his future child will not suffer a tragic upbringing like she did. After defeating Nelson and retrieving her ring she talks to Cordelia, who recognizes the ring. Cordelia realizes that Severa is her child and Severa is happy to finally be back with her mother again, although she does not express it openly. In the epilogue, if she is not married, Severa leaves on a journey, but occasionally returns to her parent's home to yell at them for "old times sake." In her support with her mother, Cordelia tries to get to know her daughter. Severa reveals that she became a Mercenary rather than a Pegasus Knight so that people will not compare her to her mother as much. However despite Severa's cold attitude to her mother, she wanted to spend time with her all along, but was worried that if she got too close and her mother died again, she would go through even greater pain. In the end, the two vow to never part again from each other. In her support with her father, she cons her father into taking her shopping and buys way too much. Upon her next attempt her father makes her work for it by doing chores. In the final support Severa feels inferior to her mother because she cannot do any of the chores correctly such as sharpening swords or cooking and feels like she has let her father down. Her father consoles her and she makes him vow never to leave her again. The Future Past In an alternate timeline, where Grima manages to take over the land, Severa is seen with Gerome and Laurent, handing over the Fire Emblem and one of the Jewels to Lucina while waiting for the remaining children to arrive. Grima will suddenly appear, taunting the group and demanding the return of the Emblem. Severely weakened by Grima's attack, Severa will tell Lucina to escape while staying behind as a human shield. However the Shepherds will arrive shortly after to protect them from Grima's assault. Half a year later, Severa will work with Cynthia as part of the new Pegasus Knights, showing lots of skills with a lance, and claiming that she didn't join because of her mother. Personality Severa describes herself as snarky, usually speaking to others in a cold and harsh tone and often says things the opposite of how she truly feels. However, she has a soft side that emerges when she is truly honest which is demonstrated with Cordelia and her father. Because of her mother's legacy, Severa was always compared to her perfect mother by others and developed an inferiority complex. Severa sometimes questions her mother's love to her father since she suspects that she is still in love with Chrom. Still, Severa highly respects and admires her mother. She is confident in her cute looks and sweet demeanor, willing to use them to her benefit. She wears her mother's ring, her only memento of her. She is the biggest squanderer in the army. Her birthday is January 21st. In Game Base Stats *'Note': These are her default base stats. To get the actual base stats, use the following formula: current stats - Cordelia's class base stats) + (father's current stats - father's class base stats) + Severa's absolute base stats / 3 + Severa's class base stats |Mercenary |10 |8 |6 |1 |7 |6 |6 |6 |5 |5 | Armsthrift Patience* | Sword - C | Steel Sword |} *''' - Severa will also inherit the last active Skill from both of her parents, except Skills exclusive to DLC. Supports '''Romantic Supports *Owain *Gerome *Laurent *Inigo *Yarne *Brady *Morgan (Male) *The Avatar (Male) (a Male Avatar can be her father) Other Supports *Cordelia *Severa's Father *The Avatar (Female) *Noire *Cynthia *Kjelle *Morgan (Only if Morgan is her sister or her daughter) Class Sets Base Classes *Mercenary - Promotes to Hero or Bow Knight *Dark Mage - Promotes to Sorcerer or Dark Knight *Pegasus Knight - Promotes to Falcon Knight or Dark Flier *Bride - Requires Wedding Bouquet The Avatar as Father *All possible female classes *Tactician - Promotes to Grandmaster She can inherit a Fighter, Warrior, Barbarian, or Berserker class skill. Frederick as Father *Cavalier - Promotes to Paladin or Great Knight *Knight - Promotes to Great Knight or General *Wyvern Rider - Promotes to Wyvern Lord or Griffon Rider Virion as Father *Archer - Promotes to Sniper or Bow Knight *Wyvern Rider - Promotes to Wyvern Lord or Griffon Rider *Mage - Promotes to Sage or Dark Knight Stahl as Father *Cavalier *Myrmidon - Promotes to Swordmaster or Assassin *Archer Vaike as Father *Knight *Thief - Promotes to Assassin or Trickster She can inherit a Fighter and Barbarian related class skill. Kellam as Father *Knight *Thief *Cleric-Promotes to War Cleric or Sage Lon'qu as Father *Myrmidon *Thief *Wyvern Rider Ricken as Father *Cavalier *Archer *Mage Gaius as Father *Thief *Myrmidon classes She can inherit a Fighter related skill. Donnel as Father *Troubadour - Promotes to Valkyrie or War Cleric She can inherit a Fighter or Villager related skills. Gregor as Father *Myrmidon *Troubadour She can inherit a Barbarian related class skill. Libra as Father *Cleric *Mage Henry as Father *Thief *Troubadour She can inherit a Barbarian related class skills. Quotes Event Tiles *"Ugh! Who left this here?! Oh, now I guess I'm supposed to pick it up, is that it? *sigh*" (Item) *"I found this book "Make Him Fall for You in a Fortnight." Who reads this stuff?!" (exp) *"I snuck in some practice, but now I'm all sweaty. I HATE practice." (weapon exp) Relationship Event Tiles Asking *"Ugh, what are you sneering about? Did you meet someone dreamy?" (happy) *"With your talent, we ought to try taking on some enemies together. I deserve as much!" (team up) *"How do you while away your free time? Not that we ever get any..." (free time) *"I hear people with dreams have more luck with their love lives. What are your dreams?" (dreams) Replying *"No! It's a romance thing. Would you like a few tips?" (happy) *"Hmph, whatever. But just this once! I don't need you to make me feel proud of myself!" (team up) *"I have my routines. I comb my hair, primp... It's the only way I feel good about myself." (free time) *"I dream of being perfect like my mother. ...But don't you dare tell anyone!" (dreams) Asking - Cordelia *"Mother, since you have so many suitors, want to see which of us gets more men?" (train) *"Mother, I saw you staring at Chrom. Are you sure you’re really over him?" (concern) *"Mother, do you need anything? I’m about to go shopping for some new accessories." (gift) *"Mother, you must have been so lonely before I showed up. What was it like?" (story) Replying - Cordelia *"What? Sure, I’ll accept your challenge...if you’ll tell me how I can finally surpass you!" (train) *"I’ll TELL you if I’m not all right. Just worry about yourself, please." (concern) *"How about a handsome man I can wrap around my little finger? Know anyone?" (gift) *"You and I fought all the time in the future. You always put your knightly duties first. I would say, 'Who matters more to you, me or Chrom! Why don’t you MARRY him?' I guess I didn’t realize that would be my last chance to talk with you. ...What? I’m not crying! This is...sweat! I’m sweating! Ugh, it’s so hot in here!" (story) Asking - Father *"Father, let’s have a quick match! I’m a pretty tough opponent when I mean to be." (train) *"Father, look at your hair! You have to take better care of it!" (concern) *"Father, is there anything you need? Daddy’s little girl wants to do something nice!" (gift) *"Father, I hear you used to be attractive. Good! Tell me what life before me was like." (story) Replying - Father *"You want to beat on your own daughter? Hmph. Bruise me and I’ll never forgive you." (train) *"I would have preferred a 'you look lovely today'. But thanks for worrying, Father." (concern) *"That’s a rare kindness from you, Father. But no thank you. The thought is enough." (gift) *"The future? It was awful, obviously. The men had pouty doomsday faces. And the accessory shops? Empty! What? Oh, well yes, the world was on the brink of annihilation, but the MEN? Gods!" (story) Asking - Married *"Look at that gash, (name)! Can't you take care of yourself for me?" (promise) *"You're still my favorite thing to look at, (name)—more now than ever!" (compliment) *"I love you, (name). Just in case I haven't mentioned it." (love) *"You dropped something, (name). Wait...since when did you have this?" (gift) Replying - Married *"I'm not going to die. You're not to LET me die, remember?" (promise) *"Of course. I look after my appearance. You should be proud of your lady." (compliment) *"I love you too. And if you cheat on me, I'll rip your eyebrows off with pliers." (love) *"I baked this for you. Now open wide and don't dare complain about the taste!" (gift) Asking - Child *"Morgan, let's see who can eat the most pie. ...What? I'm feeling hungry." (train) *"Morgan, you look like a run-down revenant. That's not like you at all! You're scaring me." (concern) *"Morgan, can I buy you something? Please? My daughter should really dress better." (gift) *"You're as cute as your mother, Morgan! Do you remember what I'm like in the future?" (story) Replying - Child *“You really get into it, huh? How about we skip the training and go shopping instead?” (train) *"What?! Did the skin cream not work? Ugh, it's all over. My life is in ruins..." (concern) *"Now you're in for it. I love to shop. Clothes, shoes, accessories... Got a pen?" (gift) *"I spent my days becoming a more desiarable woman, of course. In fact... I'm probably MORE desirable in your future, since I'm getting an early start here. Don't you remember any of this, or do I wind up that forgettable? Why are you averting your eyes? ANSWER ME!" (story) Level Up *"I suppose this would be nothing to you, Mother." (6+ stats up) *"I-I'm not grinning... This is my war snarl!" (4-5 stats up) *"Mmm, yes. An excellent showing. Naturally." (2-3 stats up) *"Excuse me?! I clearly deserve better!" (0-1 stat up) *"Hmph. No room for improvement, obviously." (0-1 stat up, most stats capped) Class Change *"Sorry to disappoint, but it's the same me inside." Armory *"I want this, that, and everything!" (buying) *"What cheek! You can't sell my things!" (selling) *"Are you saying I'm not strong enough?" (forging) Barracks Alone *"I can fight like my mother. I'll PROVE I'm every bit as brave as her." (misc) *"I must have slept well or something. My skin feels so supple. And my hair? Perfect!" (surge) Greetings *"Avatar? Why is our tactician on break first thing in the morn?" (morning) *"Avatar? Why is our tactician resting in the middle of the day?" (midday) *"Evening, Avatar. Sorry I was hard on you. You earned a break." (evening) *"You still awake, Avatar? Go to bed!" (night) *"Today's your special day, right, Avatar? Happiest of birthdays." (Avatar's birthday) Child Greetings *"Father? Why is our tactician resting first thing in the morn?" (morning) *"Father? Why is our tactician resting in the middle of the day?" (midday) *"Good evening, Father. Sorry I was hard on you. You earned a break." (evening) *"You’re still awake, Father? Go to bed!" (night) *"Happy birthday, Father. Aren't you proud of me for remembering?" (Avatar's birthday) Roster Cordelia's future daughter. Growing up in the shadow of her mother has given her an inferiority complex and an attitude to match. She likes using words to get her way. The most wasteful shopper. Born on January 21st. Confession Final Chapter DLC Pre-Battle The Golden Gaffe Pre-Battle EXPonential Growth Pre-Battle Infinite Regalia Pre-Battle Death's Embrace Pre-Battle Five-Anna Firefight Pre-Battle Roster Rescue Pre-Battle Summer Scramble Pre-Battle Hot-Spring Scramble Pre-Battle Battle Dual Support *"Let's go!" *"You better win!" *"Here comes trouble..." *"I'm watching." *"Impress me!" *"Oh, all right." *"Let's end this!" *"Don't you dare lose!" *"Go!" *"Handle this!" Dual Strike *"Hmph! Fine!" *"Ugh, move!" *"Just die already!" *"We're not done!" *"Over here!" Dual Guard *"Are you blind?!" *"Wipe that smile off!" Critical *"You're boring me!" *"Say goodnight!" *"I've had enough!" *"I'm just getting started!" Defeated Enemy *"I was almost scared." *"*giggle*" *"Tch, that's what you get!" *"Are you daft?" *"Hmph." Partner Defeated Enemy *"Glory hog." *"That was mine!" *"Thanks." Defeated By Enemy *"Not...yet..." Death/Retreat Possible Endings ; Severa - Secret Dreamer : Eager to shrug off any kind of intimacy, Severa began a solitary journey—but once a year she was said to visit her family and yell at them for old times' sake. ; Severa and the Avatar : Many wrote of Avatar's legendary exploits, but accounts of his origins and character varied. Scholars, poets, and bards agreed on one thing alone--he loved his wife, Severa, above all else. ; Severa and Owain : Owain set off on a lengthy quest with Severa to "stay his sword hand." Though Severa nagged her husband mercilessly, she also provided much love and support. ; Severa and Inigo : Inigo traveled the world, ever ready with a smile or a solution when trouble started to brew. Severa was a vocal opponent of working for free, but she stayed with Inigo and helped him realize his dream. ; Severa and Brady : Brady left the priesthood to become the world's scariest violinist. Severa would roll her eyes and gripe about the noise, but the dew in her eyes after a touching melody was perhaps the more honest critique. ; Severa and Gerome : Gerome and Severa were married and settled down near Wyvern Valley. Severa had a knack for landing mercenary work, and as a fighting duo, she and her husband became known throughout the land. ; Severa and Morgan : Morgan's memory never returned, but he didn't seem to miss it much and lived happily with Severa. Later, scholars would speculate he had come from a different future than the other children. ; Severa and Yarne : Yarne tried desperately to find a safe haven after the battles were done, but even that journey was fraught with danger- especially as Severa continued to take on dangerous jobs to make ends meet. ; Severa and Laurent : Longing to meet his mother`s intellectual standards, Laurent took his wife on an expedition around the world. Severa set out in search of treasure but instead discovered something much, much greater. Etymology Severa is the feminine variant of the Latin severus meaning severe, serious or grave in demeanor, which is befitting given her personality. The name Serena comes from a Late Latin name which was derived from Latin serenus meaning "clear, tranquil, serene", which is somewhat ironic given her harsh personality. In conjunction with her mother, their names refer to "love and peace" in the Japanese version. Trivia *Severa is the 2nd most popular female child and 7th over all female in the Japanese Fire Emblem: Awakening popularity poll. *Severa's English voice actress, Julie Ann Taylor, also voices her mother, Cordelia. *Severa's birthday is the date Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem was first released in Japan. *Severa's official artwork depicts her wielding a Steel Sword. Gallery File:Selena (kakusei).jpg|Severa's portrait in Awakening. File:Serena.jpg|Concept art of Severa. File:selena confession.jpg|Severa confessing her feelings to the Avatar. File:Serenaconfession.jpg|Severa's full confession. File:Serena (Yukata CG DLC).png|Severa in Another Story: Secret Spa of Bonds DLC episode. File:Serena Hero FE13 Map Icon.png|An ingame map icon of Severa as a Hero. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Characters Category:Females